


Tonight

by citrussunscreen



Category: F. T. Island
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun groaned when cold hands cupped his face. All he wanted to do was sleep some more, but no, someone had to annoy him and try to wake him with cold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight

**Title:** Tonight  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** FT Island, Song Sehyun   
**Pairing:** Hongki/Seunghyun, slight Jonghun/Minhwan  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning(s):** plotless  
**Length:** ~1,500 **  
A/N:** A truly mundane piece with no plot, but I thought I might as well share it since I typed it up. Happy Birthday to Seunghyun!!~!♥

Seunghyun groaned when cold hands cupped his face. All he wanted to do was sleep some more, but no, someone had to annoy him and try to wake him with cold hands. Instinctively turning away Seunghyun pulled the covers of his doona up higher to cover his face. However the hands kept following him, as though the person was persistently insistent to wake Seunghyun up. Finally, a little frustrated, Seunghyun tried to peel the hands off of him and sighed, “Minhwan-ah, let me sleep~”

“Minhwan?” a voice asked sceptically before cruel hands quickly pulled back Seunghyun’s covers, “yah, Minhwan was up an hour ago, just because you’re the birthday boy, it doesn’t mean you can sleep in forever!”

“Eh?” Seunghyun finally rolled back onto his back and opened his eyes, it wasn’t Minhwan’s voice he was hearing, “oh, Hongki-hyung, please let me sleep a little more…”, with that, Seunghyun turned back onto his side and pulled his blanket over himself again. Only to have the blanket quickly pulled off again.

“Come on, Seunghyunnie, need to get up and practice”, Hongki nagged and pulled Seunghyun up.

“Hyung~” Seunghyun groaned as he attempted to flop back down onto the bed and sleep, “hyung must be tired too”, Seunghyun gently tugged at Hongki’s arm, “come sleep…”

Raising an eyebrow, Hongki thought about cruelly pulling Seunghyun off the bed, but it was the other boy’s birthday, he should refrain from being so, well, cruel. Shrugging, Hongki leaned down to pinch Seunghyun’s cheeks, “okay, just for a little more”, and with that, Hongki crawled into Minhwan’s side of the maknae’s bed and slept. He wasn’t going to admit that he was sleepy, he was just compelling with one of the maknae’s request because well, birthday boys always get the last say.

And that was how Jaejin found Hongki and Seunghyun attempting to nap the day away. It led to Jaejin instantaneously pulling the two members off the bed himself.

“If you’re planning to sleep all day, fine, just don’t forget we have a concert tonight, stuff up, and Jonghun-hyung might just have a long, long talk with you”, Jaejin scowled, they weren’t words that have never been said before, nothing new, it was only a reminder to the members that it was their duty to perform their best for not just themselves but also for fans that awaited them.

Hongki held his head and sent a glare at Jaejin before pulling Seunghyun up from the bedroom floor.

“Also, Seunghyun, happy birthday”, Jaejin gave the groggy Seunghyun a quick hug, “your brother is on the phone waiting for you.”

“Sehyun?” Seunghyun quickly looked up, “I’ll go answer it now.” Just as Seunghyun was going to pop out of the room he turned back to smile at Jaejin, “hyung, thanks for the birthday wishes!”

“Wait, Seunghyun, you didn’t thank me!” Hongki yelled after Seunghyun who was walking to grab the phone from the kitchen.

“Maybe it’s because you didn’t wish him a happy birthday?” Jaejin suggested as he gave Hongki a knowing look.

“But I responded to his request!” Hongki threw his arms up in the air, confused.

 

“Sehyun?” Seunghyun poke happily into the phone.

“Happy Birthday hyung!” Sehyun spoke just as happily to his brother.

“Why are you calling the dorm phone? Just call my number~” Seunghyun smiled as he leaned against the wall. It actually felt like it’s been too long since he last heard his brother’s voice. His head was still ringing with the enthusiasm with last night’s PLAY! FTISLAND concert, and then all the extra practice that was squeezed in last night, Seunghyun yawned a little and wondered when he last ate.

“Hyung, are you listening?” Sehyun’s slightly irritated voice filled Seunghyun’s ears.

“What? Sorry, Sehyun, what did you say?” Seunghyun asked, shaking his head hurriedly, already feeling apologetic for not listening when he really should have.

“Hyung~” Sehyun sighed, “it’s okay, I know you’re busy, I’ll call you another time! Have fun at tonight’s concert!”

“Haha, okay, I will have fun! Hongki-hyung promised me cake on stage~” Seunghyun smiled brightly when he remembered that Hongki was telling him just before bed last night that there would be cake at the concert, on his birthday, “I don’t think I’ll be able to save any cake for you…”

“Seriously, hyung, it’s ok. I’ll bring you a nice birthday cake some time…mm, but yeah, happy birthday!” Sehyun congratulated his older brother and then hung up.

Before Seunghyun could even place the phone back where it belongs, he was enveloped in hugs from Jonghun and Minhwan.

“Happy Birthday!” both Jonghun and Minhwan shouted in congratulations, in which Jaejin shortly joined the group hug with laughter.

Seunghyun gave the three a beautiful smile, “thank-you.”

“You should go wash up”, Minhwan stretched his arms tiredly, “we’re going to have to go soon and rehearse some more.”

“Ah, ‘kay”, Seunghyun struggled out of his bandmates glomp and headed towards the bathroom as he tried to fix his hair in which Jonghun had tousled messy just a couple of second ago.

As soon as Seunghyun walked into their shared bathroom, he was instantly pulled into another chest, this time, belonging to FTIsland’s lead vocalist.

“Oh, Hongki-hyung~” Seunghyun acknowledged and hugged back.

“This little baby is now a man”, Hongki laughed as he ran his fingers through Seunghyun’s unruly hair, quickly grabbing a clip so that he could clip back the other’s hair. Full of smiles, Hongki pulled the younger bandmate down towards him so he can place a soft peck on the Seunghyun’s forehead, “happy birthday, Seunghyun.”

“Thank-you, thank-you”, Seunghyun grinned and then untangled himself from Hongki’s hold as he went over to brush his teeth and wash his face. It felt a little weird as Hongki had quickly reattached his arms around Seunghyun’s thin waist, watching Seunghyun clean himself in the mirror.

“Hyung, you’re creepy today”, Seunghyun stated as he looked at Hongki who was staring at him through the mirror.

“You love me though”, Hongki grinned, knowing that to be true.

Laughing heartily, Seunghyun squirted a bit of toothpaste onto his finger and then smeared it on Hongki’s arm.

Feeling just the teeniest bit insulted by Seunghyun’s toothpaste gesture, Hongki waited for Seunghyun to start brushing his teeth before he mischievously stuck his ice cold hands up the other’s shirt, forcing Seunghyun to scream and spit all over the mirror before him.

Seunghyun’s high pitched scream attracted the attention of the rest of the band, they came bustling in, wondering if someone had accidentally cut themselves or something, only to find that Hongki and Seunghyun were having a weird, but semi-intimate moment.

“Hongki, you know Seunghyun’s still a kid right?” Jonghun pointed out, his eyes raising at the hands that were still under Seunghyun’s shirt and caressing.

“So is Minhwan”, Hongki looks at Jonghun knowingly.

The leader of FTIsland smiles sheepishly and holds his hands up in defence. Minhwan feels like hitting his head against the wall when Jonghun pulls him away. Jaejin rolls his eyes and walks away as he pulls out his smartphone when he found that no one was bleeding.

“I’ll thoroughly make sure you’re mine tonight”, Hongki spoke to Seunghyun’s ear with a sly grin as he ran his fingers over the younger’s lips, “thoroughly.”

Staring wide eye at the older Korean, Seunghyun shook his head frivolously, those words were way too suggestive for him. He was not ready. Mentally and emotionally. After a second or so, Seunghyun corrected himself in his mind, he was only mentally not ready for the suggestiveness Hongki had whispered to him.

 

“Seunghyun, you okay?” Minhwan asked casually as he placed a hand on the taller member’s shoulder, “you nervous?”

“Oh? Ah, no, not really?” Seunghyun replied and gave Minhwan a small smile. They’ve had so many concerts, each time, before the concert, he’d feel a little nervous, but the excitement always overrode that feeling. Gripping his guitar tightly, Seunghyun took a deep breath, he was going to perform properly at the Live. It was going to be another brilliant concert, he wasn’t going to let Hongki’s suggestive words stick and probe at his mind for the rest of the night.

“Ah well, we’re going to be on stage soon, I’m going to go grab a drink, anything you want?” Minhwan asked, his eyes lighting up with anticipation when he mentioned the concert.

Shaking his head, Seunghyun watched as Minhwan went to go hang off Jonghun and Jaejin’s arm, asking if they wanted a drink. Suddenly, an arm snaked around Seunghyun’s waist. The tallest FTIsland member quickly turned his head around to see who it was only to find himself looking into Hongki’s cheeky face.

“Is our birthday boy that anxious?” Hongki snipped, “it’s not like this is our first live...could it be that our now of-age maknae is excited about something else?”

“Hyung?” Seunghyun looked at Hongki who looked right back at Seunghyun.

Hongki moved his arm so that he could pat Seunghyun’s backside playfully, “tonight, Seunghyun, tonight.”

Seunghyun was grateful that he had his guitar strap swung around his shoulders, if not, he would’ve dropped his most precious guitar.


	2. Door

**Title:** Door  
**Type:** Chaptered  
**Characters:** FT Island, Song Sehyun   
**Pairing:** Hongki/Seunghyun, slight Jonghun/Minhwan  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning(s):** plotless  
**Length:** ~1,550  
**A/N:** So originally, this was supposed to be a PG oneshot…but now I’m turning it into a chaptered story, eventually NC17.

**Door**

It was another exhilarating performance. It was a memorable performance. All performances were, but most especially this PLAY!FTISLAND performance. The crowd was all chanting for him, cheering for him, for finally coming of age. Seunghyun sat at the back of the van, still wearing his shiny golden birthday hat from just hours ago. Seunghyun closes his eyes and tilts his head back, he’s feeling tired, sleepy and overwhelmed with joy. He overhears Minhwan saying something about him wearing a dorky smile, but Seunghyun ignores the other maknae of FTI. Seunghyun thinks that Minhwan will know how he feels when Minhwan turns of age later on in the year, when the other matures more.

“I heard that!” Minhwan suddenly interrupts Seunghyun as he lightly punches his friend.

Seunghyun opens his eyes and looks cheekily at Minhwan before returning the punch as he only then realised that he must’ve said his thoughts out aloud.

“It’s true though, Minari, you’re really immature”, Seunghyun stuck his tongue out at the other before he looked towards his hyungs and asked for their support, “I’m sure the rest of our band agrees.”

Hongki nodded complacently, “whatever our birthday boy says~”

Minhwan rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue back at Seunghyun, “I’ll make sure to put you in a good headlock after we get back”

Seunghyun frowned and looked towards Jonghun for help, he didn’t want a nearly dislocated neck or anything. Seriously, Minhwan has scary arms.

The leader of the young and childish kids smiled and voiced out his thoughts exactly, “you’re all equally immature”, he pointed to all of them and nodded his head, as though he were checking off and asserting that when he meant all of them, he indeed did mean every single one of them.

“Eh?” Seunghyun laughed, “I don’t want to hear something like that from our most immature leader.”

“You’re all immature”, Jaejin sighed as he crossed his arms and took a look at his bandmates, of course, Jaejin thought deep inside that sometimes he was just as immature as the two maknae and the two old fries, but, really, at least he was decently immature.

Hongki placed a hand on Jaejin’s shoulder and gave the other a not so sincere smile.

Clearing his throat, Jaejin quickly corrected himself, “except Hongki-hyung, Hongki-hyung is very mature.”

Hongki showed the other members the victory grin that was plastered all over his face. Jaejin briefly wondered if the day he stopped being Hongki’s loyal follower would be the day he’d be decently mature. But for now, he was still the decently immature Jaejin who enjoyed tormenting his members and with that, Jaejin joined in, willingly making his way into the now even messier conversation. He couldn’t even remember how the conversation started and can barely recall what the main argument was.

FT Island reaches their dorms and the members all trudge in with tired expressions, all except for Seunghyun who was still glowing from his birthday.

“Birthday boy gets to shower first right?” Seunghyun smiled brightly as he rushed into the bathroom. The rest of the members nodded tiredly and all flopped onto the couch resting.

After Seunghyun was done, he came out towel drying his hair before sitting on a vacant seat and decided that he’d amuse himself by poking Jaejin’s elbow.

Jonghun stood up and stretched his arms before he threw a grin at Minhwan, “want to shower together?”

“Wh-what!?” Minhwan was taken aback as he peeled his eyes away from the TV and stared wide-eyed at their leader.

“Ah! No, no, no, no, NO!” Hongki shook his head and pushed Jonghun towards the bathroom, “we’ll have to wait till tomorrow afternoon to shower if the two of you start going at it in the shower.”

Jonghun sulked and walked off to the bathroom. Minhwan smiled sheepishly before he sighed. And then he noticed that the other members were all staring at him and he raised his hands in defence, “guys, no, seriously, we’re not like that.”

“Then why are you sighing?” Hongki pointed an accusing finger at the maknae.

“Eh?” Minhwan’s eyebrows furrowed

“It’s because you’re disappointed over the lost chance of spending time with your husband right?” Jaejin answered Hongki for Minhwan.

“Hyung! We’re not married!” Minhwan protested.

“You might as well be”, Seunghyun laughed, “we all know that you two are, you know”, Seunghyun raised his eyebrows suggestively before he started cracking up again.

“Jaejin tells me that Jonghun calls you his wifey, you know?” Hongki smiled.

“Right”, Jaejin nodded, laughing with Seunghyun at Minhwan who was now covering his flushed face with his hands.

By the time Jonghun came out of the shower, Jaejin was already nodding off to sleep. Hongki smiled and cracked his knuckles before he lightly prodded Seunghyun with his feet.

“Hm?” Seunghyun look up at his hyung, his fingers brushing over his hair and grimacing when he realised it wasn’t wet, but damp.

“I want you to be sitting prettily on my bed when I’m out of the shower”, Hongki smiled and then literally skipped to the bathroom.

“Huh…” Seunghyun blinked with confusion before he realised what Hongki had implied earlier that day. He was about to scream his head off, but realised that that would call for unwanted attention.

“Minari, you tired?” Jonghun asked gently, his thumb stroking the other’s cheek.

Minhwan shook his head, but his yawn gave him away.

“Quick, quick, quick~” Seunghyun dragged Minhwan off the couch and into their room, “you’ve got to save me!”

“Songsari, what?” Minhwan watched as Seunghyun closed the door and started pacing around, frantic.

“Before Hongki-hyung gets out of the shower, we have to hurry!”

“Wha-?” Minhwan was confused.

Suddenly, their door opened and Jonghun stuck his head in, “what are you two up to?”

“Hyung!” Seunghyun grabbed onto Jonghun for life, “quick! Before Hongki-hyung comes out of the shower, I have to lock myself in this room so that he can’t get in!”

“What? That has nothing to do with Minhwan”, Jonghun shook his head.

“I need someone to keep me company and entertain me”, Seunghyun explained but Jonghun just rolled his eyes, knowing well that Seunghyun does well at entertaining himself.

Jonghun left after raising an eyebrow and reminding Minhwan that he needed to shower.

Minhwan sighed again as he watched Seunghyun attempt to stack heavy objects at the door so that no one could enter or leave without moving what’s barricading the door.

“Do you need help?” Minhwan asked after noticing that Seunghyun was going nowhere with the bookshelf.

“About time!” Seunghyun grinned, “I say that this bookshelf will be enough to keep Hongki-hyung out.”

“What are you so scared about anyway? It’s not like hyung will cut your liver out or anything.” Minhwan asked as they moved the bookshelf.

“Ah, Minhwan-ah, Hongki-hyung said he wanted to make me his tonight, and really, I don’t think I’m mentally okay with doing naught things with Hongki-hyung yet”, Seunghyun confessed to his friend.

Minhwan smiled and then started laughing, “you know you can just tell him right?”

Seunghyun stopped and then stared at Minhwan, “you do know we’re talking about Hongki-hyung right? Hongki-hyung, not Jonghun-hyung or whoever else.”

“You’ve got a point there”, Minhwan nodded his head contemplatively, “I guess you just have to say bye bye to whatever is holding you back.”

“No I don’t, not tonight anyway, since he can’t open the door, he can’t get to me”, Seunghyun smiled triumphantly.

Minhwan laughed at Seunghyun’s child like thoughts.

“Oh, though it would be problematic if I have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.”

The two maknaes proceeded to sit on their bed and just chat, Seunghyun was gently strumming his guitar. It did not take long before there was a number of poised knocks on their door.

“Seunghyun?” Hongki’s voice called from the other side of the door.

Seunghyun’s eyes widened and he quickly nudged Minhwan’s side, using actions to indicate that he was sleeping.

Minhwan cleared his throat, “Seunghyun is already sleeping, Hongki-hyung”, Minhwan said clearly.

“Ah? I heard him playing guitar just a second ago”, Hongki said back, still knocking on the door.

“You heard wrong, hyung”, Minhwan covered, “are you sure you’re not too tired, go get some rest, hyung.”

The two maknaes could hear the fumbling of the door knob and Hongki cursing lightly.

After a while, Seunghyun really did fall asleep, and Minhwan stretched his tired limbs as he got ready to shower, and to his instinct, he could hear Jaejin calling him to go shower. Taking in a deep breath, Minhwan moved the bookshelf that was blocking their bedroom door. He swung the door open carefully, he had a feeling that Hongki was still waiting outside, and when Minhwan’s eyes landed on the lead vocalist’s hair, he knew he was right.

“Minhwan”, Hongki called the other unhappily.

“Hyung”, Minhwan smiled sheepishly, “Seunghyun really is sleeping.”

“Ah, really?” Hongki placed a hand on Minhwan’s shoulder before he slipped into the maknae’s bedroom.

“Ah…”, Minhwan sniffed a little before he decided that he didn’t really have anything to apologise to Seunghyun for, he didn’t promise the other that he wouldn’t let Hongki in after all…and well, he could always turn a blind eye, and plus, he really needed to go shower right now. A long, long shower.

 


	3. Dream

**Title:** Dream  
**Type:** Chaptered  
**Characters:** FT Island   
**Pairing:** Hongki/Seunghyun, slight Jonghun/Minhwan  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning(s):** hand job  
**Length:** ~1,470  


“Minari!” Jaejin called again for the youngest.

“I’m out, I’m out, hyung, you can stop yelling”, Minhwan stretched his limbs and then took a glance behind him, just enough to see Hongki disappear inside the bedroom.

“You have to shower”, Jaejin poked the other’s forehead and then went off his own way. Minhwan scowled.

“Minari!” Another voice called for the younger maknae.

“Oh, hyung!” Minhwan smiled back at Jonghun who was beaming at him.

“Seunghyun finally let you escape?” Jonghun asked.

Minhwan laughed, “he fell asleep, and I need to shower…”

Back hugging the drummer, Jonghun blew softly into the other’s ear, “let’s shower together, okay?”

“Hyung~” Minhwan whined softly, pushing away from the other’s embrace, “you already showered, we shouldn’t waste water.”

“Yes sweetie!” Jonghun smiled and then pecked Minhwan’s cheek, “I’ll wait for you in bed!”

Minhwan laughed the leader’s words off as he went into the bathroom, perhaps a shorter shower would be better after all.

.

.

.

“Seunghyunnie~” Hongki said softly as he closed the door behind him. He noted that the lump on the bed didn’t even move. Looking at the bookshelf beside the door, he scoffed and then pushed the bookshelf to cover the door like it most likely was before.

“Yah, Seunghyun-ah!” Hongki called louder, walking towards the bed and then poking the other’s arm, “you really sleeping?”

The guitarist shuffled a little but made no other move or sound otherwise.

Sighing, Hongki sat on the edge of the bed, he smiled fondly at Seunghyun, his hand automatically going to pet the other’s head, noting that Seunghyun’s hair was all dry by now, “you’re slumbering like a baby”, Hongki whispered, “so cute.”

For a while, he sat there and watched Seunghyun sleep; listening to the other quietly breathe.

Leaning in, Hongki pecked the other’s forehead, he then tried to stealthily slip under the blankets, he pressed Seunghyun’s back to his chest, snuggling close, “you must’ve been so tired today, you really worked well you know”, Hongki murmured, his hands gently stroking  Seunghyun’s flat tummy, “we all really wish you a very happy birthday too, birthday boy.” Hongki pressed his lips softly onto Seunghyun’s neck, kissing with gentleness.

“Mm”, Seunghyun squirmed, he wanted to roll onto his other side and groaned when he couldn’t, flinching when he felt arms around him, he opened his eyes and immediately began to pry the arms off of himself, “Minari, what are you doing?”

“Minari?” Hongki asked, his voice laced with playfully seething anger as he held Seunghyun tighter, “who are you calling Minari?”

“Hm?” Seunghyun rubbed his eyes, dazed, he tried to turn around again but sighed when he realised that he still could not.

“Seunghyunnie, just who are you calling Minari?” Hongki asked, his breath tickling Seunghyun’s ear.

“Eh? Hongki-hyung?” Seunghyun’s eyes widened, he could feel a shiver run down his spine. He’s screwed, “what? Why are you in my bed?”

“We promised that we’d spend tonight together, remember?” Hongki pinched the other’s side teasingly, “why else do you think I’d be in your bed, groping you?” One of Hongki’s hands moved to caress one of Seunghyun’s inner thighs, “still not wearing pants to bed, I see.”

“Hy-hyung!” Seunghyun screeched out, scandalised, he moved his legs away from the older, his hands immediately going to bat away hands that could clearly not keep to themselves.

Suddenly, Seunghyun stopped struggling.

“That’s right!” Seunghyun smiled confidently, “there’s no way Hongki-hyung can be in here, it’s all just a dream! A dream!” Relieved he closed his eyes once more and tried to sleep in his ‘dream’. The hands touching him made him giggle instead of struggle.

“Really? Really, Seunghyunnie?” Hongki rolled his eyes, he settled with just wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, humming softly. It was quite nice the way they were anyway. However, Hongki could not keep his hands to himself long enough. He was anticipating devouring Seunghyun for supper that night anyway. The excitement and anticipation was still lingering in his heart.

Eventually, Hongki pressed his pouting lips to Seunghyun’s neck, kissing with eagerness, his hands started to trail down the younger’s skinny body. Hongki grinned like an idiot in the inside when he felt Seunghyun shiver.

“You know, Seunghyunnie”, Hongki whispered into the guitarist’s ear, “what you dream of is what you desire.”

Seunghyun groaned, his eyes fluttering open again when he felt a warm grip on his lower self. His body tensed.

“Tell me, what are you dreaming of right now?” Hongki asked, licking the shell of Seunghyun’s ear. His hand around Seunghyun’s member tightened and then stroked a little. Hongki smiled devilishly when Seunghyun shuddered, “tell me what it is that you desire.”

“Hongki-hyung”, Seunghyun called out, “I can’t believe that you’re just as mean, no different to the one I see every day.”

“Is that not because I am him?” Hongki asked as he stroked Seunghyun, “hm?”

Seunghyun’s hips jerked. He whimpered.

Hongki squeezed, “is this what you want? Seunghyunnie~”

Swallowing, Seunghyun nodded a tiny ‘yes’ escaped his lips.

“Oh?” Hongki slowed his strokes, teasing the younger as the rubbed the tip with his index finger, “so, if I give you what you want, are you going to give me what I want?”

Seunghyun grabbed the bed sheet tightly, his eyes were squeezed so tightly that tears were prickling the corners, “hyung, please”, he panted, “anything…”

“Do you promise me?”

“I promise! Promise!” Seunghyun moaned as his hips buckled, hoping for Hongki to quicken his pace and give him the release he’s desperately in need of.

It was only when Seunghyun reached the pleasure he was expecting that he realised that his ‘dream’ Hongki-hyung was just as needy and pushy as the one in real life. That thought made him giggle to himself. Turning around, he looked into the eyes of Hongki, Seunghyun smiled, silently wishing that he could live in his dream world forever. His eyes closed slowly as he drifted back to sleep.

Sighing, Hongki poked Seunghyun’s forehead softly. Seunghyun was sleeping, again. He hadn’t even fulfilled his promise yet. Hongki wiped the younger clean, pecked the other’s forehead and then crawled back into bed with him, “don’t accuse me of rape or whatever insane activity that may flitter across your brain when you wake up~” He placed his arm around Seunghyun and drifted off to a peaceful sleep himself.

.

.

.

Yawning, Seunghyun opened his eyes, he stretched his arms as he sat up before rubbing his eyes. He felt an arm land in his lap, but he ignored it until he realised that the arm did not belong to his roommate.

With an ear piercing scream, Seunghyun immediately kicked the other occupant of the bed off. He pulled the covers up and covered himself up, his eyes large and staring at his bandmate.

Grunting, Hongki held his head as he climbed back onto the bed, he shot Seunghyun a frown before his arms automatically moved to pull the other down to bed again. Hongki closed his eyes, yawning and intending to sleep more.

Shocked, Seunghyun continued to kick Hongki, yelling.

Annoyed, Hongki covered Seunghyun’s loud mouth his hand, “what are you doing? Shouting so early in the morning, just go to sleep already.” Hongki sighed and then moved his hand to be placed on Seunghyun’s shoulder instead of over his mouth, patting gently.

“Hongki-hyung! What are you doing in here!?” Seunghyun screamed as soon as the hand covering his mouth left, “you raped me didn’t you!? You raped me! You did!” Seunghyun cried, pointing at Hongki with distress. He felt like crying.

Frowning, Hongki shook his head, “and just how did I rape you with all my clothes on!?”

“You don’t have to take your clothes off to rape someone!” Seunghyun threw back, his eyes still open wide with sadness, surprise and contempt.

Hongki rolled his eyes at the other, “ridiculous, your ass doesn’t hurt, so I obviously didn’t rape you last night, now, let’s just go back to sleep!”

Seunghyun blinked and then poked his backside. Indeed, it felt fine and wasn’t hurting or feeling anything out of the ordinary, “hyung, you really didn’t do anything?”

Hongki scrunched his nose, “all I did was give you a hand job”, he smiled at Seunghyun before he closed his eyes, “just letting you know, that wet dream you had wasn’t a dream, it was real.”

“What?” A flabbergasted Seunghyun blurted out quietly. He really has felt that as soon as he woke up, he has been in nothing but a constant state of astonishment.

“And you also promised that you’ll give me whatever I want later”, Hongki muttered sleepily, “so I’ll come take it after I wake…”

Realisation dawned on Seunghyun. He slowly slipped out of the bed, moved the bookshelf with all his strength and then bolted out of the room.


End file.
